


Another Way

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x13, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Tag to 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 5x13Mary shook her head. "First you say that you're our children, and now you're saying...""There no other choice. And..." Sam took a breath. "And I okay with it.""Well I'm not." Dean spoke up, sternly.





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

John was in the midst of painting an angel-banishing sigil when the youngest Winchester approached him.

"That really good." Sam admired.

"You come to check on me?"

"Uh... I want say I—I sorry about this. I—I know it lot."

"Look, how long have you known about this... hunting stuff?"

"As long as I can remember. My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?"

"Well, I mean, for record, Mary parents did."

"I don't care. You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near—Y-you know, you could've been killed!"

"I, uh...came close."

"The number it must've done on your head... Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He did." Sam defended. "My Dad saved me from woman who neglect me, and adopted me, even when he struggling to keep it together in—in—in impossible situation. My Mom, um... I not remember much about her, but from stories Dean and him tell me, she amazing, beautiful, and she was love of his life. She got killed, and I think he gone crazy if he not do something. I resent him and argue him for so long but I not realise just how much he done for me. It not till after he die that I thought 'bout all the amazing times."

Taking a breath, Sam stared at his younger Father. His heart sunk further and further as all the memories he felt when Dad died came flooding back.

John looked equally broken, his expression that of pure sadness. “The way you keep looking at me...” He began. “...why are you so scared?”

Sam dropped his head for a few seconds, taking a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. He eventually re-found John’s gaze.

“Who are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Sam stated, tearfully.

“Just...tell me...” Sam watched as John’s expression softened, his voice obviously having softened with it. “...please.”

Sam took a breath. “I’m your son.”

John’s eyes widened. “What?!” He shook his head. “You’re crazy!”

“Maybe but not on this occasion.” Sam stated. “My name Sam Winchester, and I your son. My brother name D’n and we named after Mary parents. Your favourite song Paranoid, Black Sabbath and you love to turn it up loud in 'pala. I use to lie back 'gainst leather bench in backseat and feel the music. It first song I learn words to. When I had nightmare you would scoop me up in your arms so I hear your heartbeat 'cause that what you Mom use to do when you younger. When I two, you gave me first Christmas I ever had. And first birthday, a few month later. When I four, you took me to sensory exhibit, even though it only few months after Mom die. When I six, you drove fifty mile out town to take me to deaf play. It first time I ever been round other deaf people, and certainly first time I ever been to something just for people like me. It just before Christmas so it pantomime of Peter Pan, and it made me feel so special. The people on stage were talking in same language as me, not boring people language, and I loved it."

John smirked tearfully at that.

“D’n always say that I not shut up for months after you took me to that. The next one I went to not till I in college. My girlfriend bought tickets for me and it was Macbeth. She knew it my favourite Shakespeare play." Sam stopped. "Sorry, I not mean to go on and on...”

John shook his head. “It’s okay.” He smiled before wiping away a tear. “She sounds lovely.”

“She was.” Sam nodded before noticing how distraught John appeared. "I sorry, I needed to tell you this. I shouldn't have, but I need you to know that I not mad at you, not for anything. You did more for me than anyone else on whole Earth. You were great Dad, and I need you to do something."

“Anything.” John answered with a strong nod.

"The demon, it come into my room on November 2 1986. Remember date, and whatever you do, not let her go in there. You wake up that morning, you get Mom and D'n and you drive." Sam sniffled, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Please..."

"That's not good enough, Sam." Dean walked into the room, Mary behind him. "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her."

"Well, then what?!"

"Mary, you have to leave John."

Mary's eyes widened.

"What?!..."

"When this is all over, both of you just walk away, and don't look back." Dean instructed.

"D'n, that not solve problem." Sam stated.

"Why?!"

"I not their kid." He paused before taking a breath and turning to John and Mary. "The way to solve this and be happy, is for you not to foster me. If Mary not get pregnant again then just pick another kid."

"Sammy..." Dean walked over to his little brother. "No..."

"It only way, Dean, and it not damage anything."

"Sam, you told me yourself that your Mother neglected you." John stated.

"I did this to you, all of you. I the reason you die, and later you. I the reason we hunt, and why D'n has suffered, and I know this for a while now."

Mary shook her head. "First you say that you're our children, and now you're saying..."

"There no other choice. And..." Sam took a breath. "And I okay with it."

"Well I'm not." Dean spoke up, sternly.

"D'n, it will give you normal life you want so bad. Everything gonna' go rotten otherwise. Mom will die and we all be cursed."

"There has to be a way." Mary was close to tears now.

"No, this it." Sam confirmed.

"Sam..." Dean was cut off as he cried out in pain, hands flying to his ears.

Mary and John followed suit a few seconds later sending all of them down to their knees.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He cursed, grabbing an angel blade to arm himself.

And then the house was thrown into darkness as the lightbulbs exploded.


End file.
